


Set up

by AmyG



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, I don't know if it's any good, M/M, My First Fanfic, Stucky - Freeform, is it fluff, my english is probably terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyG/pseuds/AmyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha continues trying to get Steve a date, but he keeps on refusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set up

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker so sorry for my english. Also this is my first fanfic ever so... I don't know what's my point with that, sorry...

Steve was sitting in a conference room full of agents on a briefing. Coulson was speaking about importance of taking down HYDRA for a good two hours by now and Steve was quickly getting bored. His body was because of the serum not only super strong and fast, but also hyperactive and endless sitting was making him want to jump up and at least stretch his legs.  
Bucky, who was experiencing similar feelings looked at him from across the table and gave him a little smile. It was only a month or so since Bucky got his memories back (or at least most of them – HYDRA scientists did a great job with countless times brainwashing him) and now he was part of the Avengers, so he had to sit through all those briefings with them.  
Steve looked away from his handsome friend, because Thor who sat on his right side, elbowed him and slipped a small piece of folded paper into his lap and then continued pretending that he was listening to Phil, while he was actually trying to figure out how to use Messenger on his new phone (a gift from Stark) to text Jane who was currently in Stark Tower doing research about some science stuff (she explained it to Steve, but he wasn’t really listening).

He picked the paper and unfolded it. It said: “What about that pretty agent on your 10 o’clock?” Steve recognized Nat’s handwriting and quietly sighed. He was getting annoyed by this game. Natasha was trying to get him a date for a way too long. Anytime she’s seen someone who was by her judgment suitable to date Captain America, she tried to convince Steve to go out with that person and apparently it didn’t even slightly bother her that he always refused. She just kept on trying and persuading him.

Steve looked to his left and peeked at the female agent Nat recommended him. She was quite young and definitely very pretty with her blond hair and big blue eyes, but Steve wasn’t interested. After that he turned back to right and looked at Natasha who had her legs on the table (Phil surely wasn’t happy about that, but he apparently realized that he had no chance on telling Black Widow how to sit) and a cocky smile on her lips.

She caught his look and curiously raised her eyebrows. But Steve just shook his head and wanted to look away, but Nat put on a said puppy look and mouthed: “Why?”

Coulson, who noticed that something was happening stopped talking and everybody’s eyes turned on Steve who was trying to mouth back to Tasha: “Not my type.” And when he realized that all the people in the room are watching him, his face turned red as radish and he immediately started to regret that he can’t hide behind his shield like he often did in combat. Instead of hiding he just looked at Phil and said quietly:” I’m sorry.”

For the rest of the briefing he just looked straight into the table and actually listened to Phil.

“Thanks, that’ll be all.” Coulson eventually said and everybody started to stand up and leave the room.

Steve, who could finally stretch, was approached by Natasha holding hands with Hawkeye.

“What did you not like about her?” she curiously asked.

“I told you. She just wasn’t my type.”

“Okay, mission still in process.” Tasha smiled and looked around if there wasn’t another target which she didn’t tried yet.

“You should seriously go out with someone, otherwise she’s never gonna stop, you know?” said Bucky who was somehow suddenly standing right behind him.

I think that she won’t last much longer now, she tried almost whole female population in America, so she’s getting out of resources. If we won’t go on many missions to foreign countries, she won’t have anyone to offer me.”

“Yeah, that might be true.” Bucky laughed.

“Don’t worry, Stevie. I’ll find a way to keep you a fresh supply of adepts.” She smirked at him and with Hawkeye who had apparently trouble to not start laughing walked away.

***

Later that week all the Avengers went to a bar. There wasn’t many people and luckily nobody recognized them, so they didn’t end up giving autographs to half of the city like it sometimes on their nights out happened. Everybody was having fun. Tony, who had maybe too many drinks was dancing with Pepper and they were both trying not to get hit by Thor and Jan dancing maybe too wildly right next to them. Bruce was quietly sitting in the corner reading something on his laptop and occasionally sipping his beer. Natasha and Clint were loudly discussing pros and cons of bows while taking a lot of shots, but somehow they still remained sober.  
Only Steve and Bucky were sitting behind the table with their beers. They didn’t have to talk, they knew each other for so long that they could just stay quiet and enjoy each other’s presence. Only now and then they looked at the other one and smiled to themselves. After a while Tasha and Clint came to join them at their table. Clint put his arm behind Nat and smiled at them with a spark in his eyes.

“Hey, guys. I think that Tash just found another victim.”

Black Widow looked thrilled: “What about that barmaid?” She pointed to the bar.

“Not my type.” Steve answered with a sigh.

“You say that about everyone! What is your type then?” Natasha seemed almost desperate to know.

Steve just shrugged his shoulders and didn’t say anything.

“You should really go out with someone. I’m not saying you have to get married. Just start dating…”

“Or have a few one-night-stands.” Tony and Pepper joined them at the table and Tony immediately contributed to their conversation.

“Yeah or that,” agreed Nat, “I just didn’t think that one-night-stands are your style.”

“They’re really not. Bucky is expert in this discipline.” He blinked at Bucky who looked a little insulted by this accusation.

“I’m not a ladies man. Sure, I had some fun, but you make it sound a lot worse than it really was.”

“That’s all very nice, but you completely forgot that the subject here was what Steve’s type is. So I can get him a date.” Nat reminded everyone.

By this time even Thor and Jane got tired of dancing and came to sit with them.

“I don’t know.” Steve looked nervously around the table and stopped at Bucky with a begging expression.

“Just leave it, guys. When Steve will want to date, he won’t have problem getting a girlfriend with his body plus being Captain America.” Winter Soldier smiled at Steve.

“Thanks, Buck.” He replied with relief.

Other Avengers apparently (and also quite surprisingly) decided that there will be countless occasions to talk about it in the future and left Steve alone, even though Tony didn’t want to give up so easily and through the rest of the night he tried to bring it up again, but nobody seemed to be willing to join him.

***

Through the next few weeks Tasha started to realize something. Steve didn’t noticed that at all, because she kept on with proposing him many dates and he kept on refusing them.

But it was one day when after a mission he, Tasha and Clint sat in the Stark Tower totally exhausted and Tasha sitting on Clint’s lap turned to Steve with a secretive smile.

“I’ve got for you a date you can’t refuse.”

Steve was tired from the mission and definitely on in the mood for this so he just indefinitely grunted something and didn’t even bothered to open his eyes. He didn’t want a date. He wanted to go to sleep or be with Bucky and not this bunch of maniacs who apparently couldn’t do anything except from saving the world and trying to get him dating.

But Tasha wasn’t discouraged by that and continued.

“You have to go, because it’s a blind date, so you can’t tell me that she’s not your type. And by the way I figured what your type is so…”

“Just go, man. It wouldn’t kill you to try. You have to realize that she won’t rest until she gets you a date.” Clint murmured into Nat’s hair.

Steve wanted to have Bucky here, so he would help him to make them stop, but because he wasn’t anywhere near, he just nodded.

“Fine, I’ll go on your stupid blind date.” It can’t be that bad after all Steve thought and then fell asleep right on the sofa.

***

Next day Steve went on his blind date. He was a bit scared because he didn’t know what to expect and also didn’t want to hurt any girl’s feelings by rejecting her.

He walked into the bar and looked around. It was a nice place, but there was maybe too many people. He looked around for girl he was supposed to meet, but nobody seemed to be sitting alone. He thought that it might be the right time to escape, before she walks in, and just tell Tash that his date didn’t show up.

He turned back to the door and ran straight into Bucky who looked mildly confused when he saw him.

“Hey, Steve. Didn’t expect to see you here. What are you doing here?” He gave him a big smile.

“Hey. Actually I was just leaving. Tasha set me a blind date, but the girl didn’t came, so…”

Bucky suddenly looked like he was strucked by lightning.

“Oh my god, I think that I know what just happened here. Nat sent me here to meet someone important… I think that…I am supposed to be your date.” The last words he just nervously mumbled and looked into ground.

And Steve realized that he is right. All this time when Natasha was trying to set him up, he wasn’t lying about those girls not being his type. They really weren’t, but he didn’t know what was. He never met anyone who would be his type. At least until now. In this very moment Steve looked at Bucky and suddenly knew that Tasha found his type even though he never even thought of that. Before the War it was banned to like people of the same gender so he never let himself think about this option and even when they got him out of the ice he never thought of questioning his sexuality. But now when there was Bucky standing in front of him all the feelings which he never realized he had, because he didn’t know that it was possible for him to feel this way about someone, hit him.

“Oh.” He wasn’t able to make more than this simple noise and he stumbled back.

Bucky looked at him with a fear in his eyes.

Steve suddenly got angry. Why did he ever went on this stupid date? He could live alone happily ever after with not being in love with his best friend. Now he’s going to have to hide all these feelings. Stupid Tasha! Why did she send him here!? To make him suffer?

“I’m so sorry, Bucky. I have to go.” Steve wanted to get away from his friend as fast as possible.

“It’s okay. I know we aren’t meant to be.” Bucky said sadly, still looking into ground.

“Yeah, I’m sor- Wait what did you just say?” Steve thought he must have overheard himself.

“When I said I’m not a ladies man, I meant it literally.”

“You mean, that you’re gay?”

“Yeah, I’ve always been. All those girls back then… I just figured that it might be the best way to cover up that in reality I like men.”

Steve couldn’t believe it.

“Why did you never tell me?”

“I guess I was afraid how you would react?”

Steve looked at him amazed and then he got a perfect idea.

“I’ll show you how I react.” He smiled at Bucky and took his hand, “Why don’t make this a date when we’re already here…”


End file.
